


Two shower scenes

by soundsaboutright



Series: it eats insects [4]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsaboutright/pseuds/soundsaboutright
Summary: Two shower scenes.First: The one from episode 12, you know, the 'quick, shower together or we won't catch the bus' one.Second: Their first morning after shower, after the events of my fic Cool Boy, but I think it can be read without knowledge of it. But it might be similarly explicit, so beware.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: it eats insects [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820554
Comments: 18
Kudos: 257





	1. The bus is leaving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaemonMeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonMeg/gifts).



> For DaemonMeg, because what are you doing, offhandedly mentioning how they will take a looong shower the next morning after Chapter 5 of Cool Boy? Here, face the consequences.

“Quick, let’s just shower together, if not we will not catch them in time!”

It takes three skidding heartbeats.

Then Ram wills the muscles in his arm to ease out of their adrenaline lock up, and lets himself be dragged by King. Stumbling out of bed after him, almost slipping on his stretched and worn pant seams.

King’s grip is like a vise, although it has moved down from Ram’s wrist to around the heel of his hand, pulling Ram along.

King’s his other hand is pointing at various directions in aborted movements, morning-hoarse voice mumbling through what’s probably a mental list of things that need to still be done.

He doesn’t let go until they are inside the bathroom.

Reeling from having to settle into his own weight and balance suddenly, Ram concentrates on the cool tile floor beneath his feet.

He hasn’t even blinked three times, and King is a flurry of motion, in turns brushing his teeth and putting sunscreen into his overnight cosmetics bag, razor, lip balm, all with hasty hands. He shoves the head of the toothbrush into one cheek, half-shouting instructions around it:

“Okay, Ning, you shower first, I don’t think we’ll actually fit in there together, so hurry and then we’ll switch…”

Ram is locked to the spot. Not computing the task to start undressing. In front of King.

King, who makes a distressed noise, between two brushing strokes and slurring:

“Still sleeping, Ning? The bus won’t wait too long! … Okay, I’ll go first.”

He makes to pull his shirt off, gripping at it along the seam with both hands, but once he is about to pull it over his head, the toothbrush hanging from his mouth gets in the way.

It would be funny, and it is, but King is practically vibrating with rushed energy, and also his midriff is bare, and Ram blinks again. Takes the toothbrush from King’s mouth.

King stares at him, startled.

“Thanks.”

Then he strips off the shirt, neck flushed, claiming back the brush and putting it in its holder.

He might notice Ram’s look dropping downwards.

“Ai’Ning, we’re late!”

It finally gets Ram going, and he turns towards the sink to brush his own teeth.

He hears King shuffling off his pants and doesn’t dare to even look into the mirror, until the shower curtain is being yanked.

The shower starts, and King inhales loudly like through his teeth, then there’s the dull clanking of his handling the shampoo and bodywash bottles.

It’s only then that Ram allows himself a look at his own face’s reflection: His cheeks are flushed, his eyes still puffy but comically wide.

Ram checks his stubble, decides shaving has to wait another day; he can’t hurry that now. He packs the needed utensils into his bag.

The wet floor squeaks under King’s feet, and it gives Ram a flare of adrenaline. He prays King won’t slip in his hurry and hit his head again. Ram is _so_ not prepared to catch a naked King.

He coughs when he almost swallows the toothpaste wrong, spitting, then rinsing out.

The shower stops, and Ram panics. Puts too much facewash into his palm and lathers up.

The curtain is shoved aside with a clatter, and Ram bows down over the sink, rubbing at his soapy face, eyes tightly shut. Listening to a towel being pulled from the shelf.

He thinks King pauses for a moment, before he starts speaking, moving behind Ram:

“Okay, we need to be out of here in ten minutes tops, so with everything we packed yesterday only the bathroom stuff is missing. Meaning: Please take the shampoo with you after you’re done.”

Ram blinks droplets out of his eyelashes, and risks a look in the mirror. King catches his glance, then avoids Ram’s eyes, hair plastered dripping wet to his forehead. He runs his fingers through it to get it out of his face, and the familiar gesture is captivating even with soaked hair. Maybe more so.

“We’ll have to skip coffee and breakfast. Okay, Ning, I’ll leave you and dress outside, but hurry. I’ll want back in for the toilet in five minutes.”

King edges through the narrow space behind Ram and Ram thinks he can feel the humidity King’s body gives off. The towel around King’s waist brushes at the fabric of Ram’s pant leg.

Ram looks up and watches the reflection of King’s naked back leave the room.

He strips with jerky motions.

Once he turns on the shower, the water temperature appears to be set to quite cold. But Ram finds he doesn’t mind. It might actually be helpful.

He wonders briefly if King always likes to shower this cold, then he hears King shout:

“Ning! When you come out bring towels to pack, we forgot yesterday!”

Ram takes one of the fastest showers in his life.

When he leaves the bathroom, towel around his waist and four folded ones plus shampoo bottle in his hands, King is already in the kitchen, bottles and cans clanking, packing drinks from the fridge for the bus ride.

They head out five minutes later, hair still wet and a flush still coloring their faces.


	2. catch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Cool Boy. If you haven’t read, there has been getting together and sweet and light first sexy times. This is the morning after.
> 
> I’ll put in a line before the very explicit starts, so if you want to only read the mildly explicit and not the written out explicitly explicit, you can stop there<3

When Ram opens his eyes again, he must have drifted.

King has left his side, but the shower is running in the bathroom.

Ram stretches and gets up.

Walks up the hallway, with a quick detour to the kitchen for something to drink.

When he pushes the door handle to the bathroom, taste of iced green tea on his tongue, it is not locked.

“P’King?” Ram’s morning voice is still rough, but it’s alright, he doesn’t want to startle King into slipping. He’s had enough hits to the head for a lifetime.

It takes a beat for King to answer:

“Yes? I mean, in here? Did you need something? I can be done in a few minutes…” It sounds a little bit high-pitched over the running water.

Ram watches the washed-out dark contours of King’s shape behind the white curtain, barely any details to tell apart, just colors and movement.

“Can I join you?”

There’s the sound of plastic bottles rattling, like caught at the last moment before falling.

“You mean… now?”

“I don’t _have to_ if you’d rather be-”

“Please do. I mean, yes. You can… come in.”

Ram’s own boldness catches up with him then, heart picking up its pace and the skin on his neck prickling with pinpricks of warmth.

He swallows it down.

Loses his clothes on his way through the room, and steps into the walk-in wet cell, carefully pushing the curtain aside to let himself in.

King looks at him, slightly turned at the waist, hands held midair like he’s unsure as if to cover up. Water is running in rivulets from the black shiny tips of his hair onto his forehead, framing wide eyes blinking against the droplets. 

Ram takes in a breath. Gets closer and puts his hand onto King’s side, above his waist.

“Ning.” It’s barely more than a breath and King’s lashes flutter, like he is straining to keep his eyes at face-level.

Ram takes that last possible step closer, and pulls King into his embrace. Puts his chin into the hollow of King’s neck, closing the circle of his arms around King’s shoulders. Aligns their bodies at once, chest to knee between knees, until there is no space for hiding left.

King shudders, muscles jumping, and he takes a sharp breath in through his teeth:

“Ning… Are you trying to kill me?” A silent laugh, without King's voice catching; it’s just the movement of his ribcage against Ram’s hands.

“No.” Ram presses a kiss to King’s shoulder.

He _wants_ King to feel the stumbling pace of his own heart, overexcited and so awake now, just like he feels King’s heartbeat wild like a physical thump against his solar plexus.

He _wants_ King to know that the mere knowledge and promise of King’s naked presence has him half-hard already, only from this, last night’s memories still at the ready just beneath the surface of his skin. Very much lke he can feel King against his own thigh.

Wants to seal in between them that there’s no shame and secret to it.

Even if nothing has to come of it now, nothing is expected, he wants to know, wants King to know, that it is okay to feel this pleasure and comfort in the touch of each other’s skin.

He starts moving his hands across King’s shoulders, gliding without friction along left over suds of shampoo and the warm shower water, never loosening the press of their bodies together against each other, holding on.

King hooks his chin over Ram's shoulder, sinking into him, a low hum vibrating along his frame; Ram moves them a bit, so that the water hits their shoulders from the side, and not just King’s back.

As an answer, King's caress starts to imitate Ram’s over and around King’s shoulder blades, his hands follow the water down to Ram’s back, just enjoying the slide of wet skin, over the small of Ram’s back and lower.

He doesn’t put pressure, it's simply the gentle hollow of his palm appreciating the curves of Ram’s body, and Ram shivers, it just feels so nice.

King catches the shiver, and he pulls back a bit to look at Ram.

“Hi.”

Ram exhales through his nose and smiles, reaches up to do what he has been wanting to, running his left hand through the strands of King’s wet hair, careful not to catch in the bandage on the stitches. It’s warm and smooth so close to King’s scalp, cool and like satin further on between his fingers, collecting droplets toward the spiked ends of black hair.

Whatever King sees on his face then, it makes him lean in and kiss Ram.

And Ram can’t help or hide how his body reacts to those slow, soft-sliding, seductive kisses.

King’s smile twitches against his lips. Then stumbles into a whisper:

“I want you so much, Ning, do you even know?” It’s low and rushed, like maybe it wasn’t meant to be said, wasn’t meant to be heard, but it washes over Ram inside the cascading water all around him.

This is different than their last night and not, now in full daylight, different than the almost dark of night beneath covers, and it’s a thrill and a test of adrenaline on Ram’s heart.

He catches King’s eyes wanting to drift downward, too.

To really _see_ is something else.

* * *

King makes a sound, his hand reaching down between them.

And Ram can initiate, can do all the moves, but once it’s King’s hands on him his brain becomes a little stupid, a little blank, and he needs King to catch him.

“Wait, I want to… didn’t get to last time.”

King stops and looks at Ram. And Ram’s capacity for speech feels exhausted, so he lets his hand glide down along King’s belly to reach out and touch him.

He apparently passes over a ticklish spot because King’s muscles jump a bit and he takes a tiny step back and then jerks forward again:

“Oiii! Ning, shower curtain.”

Ram’s face must show his puzzlement.

“My leg touched… wet shower curtain, Ning.”

King’s features scrunch up, like it explains anything.

Ram feels his eyebrows twitch. His body moves.

He switches their positions, edging in behind King, and reaches around his waist for a more comfortable angle.

Only he hadn’t yet planned for all the implications of it. Like, how it brings King’s naked backside all along Ram’s front.

He pulls King’s upper body close to him, and King lays his head back onto Ram’s shoulder arching his neck with their slight height difference.

Ram can look down the line of King’s body, the subtle twitches in his core muscles with the sounds he makes, turning them so the water pattering down King’s chest makes the movement of Ram’s hand slick and gliding without effort. Familiar in angle but so, so different to himself, that his heart is racing with it.

It also brings the tip of his own cock to nudge at the spot where King’s thigh meets his ass. King kind of swears, and reaches behind him, giving direction to Ram’s mindless half-thrusts, letting him slide between the pressure of fingers and his thigh.

It makes Ram stutter and stop.

“Not good?”

Ram tries to collect his breath. His words.

“No. _Too_ good.” He presses his lips to King’s shoulder.

“Can’t think. Need you to… not do that for a bit. Want to touch you.”

King laughs breathlessly.

“Ning, you sure are on a mission.”

Ram hums.

Reaches his second hand down, the pads of his fingertips points of pressure at the base of King’s cock anchoring the strokes of his right hand. He steps even closer, his own cock straining upwards brushing at a spot behind King’s balls softly, wetly.

The back of King’s neck vibrates with drawn-out throaty sound.

Ram bites down gently at where neck meets shoulder, just his open mouth, careful light touch of teeth.

King jerks inside his hand, and he comes, his sudden gasp telling Ram he must be surprised himself by how fast it happens.

Ram feels it shiver and shake through his body.

Seeing it is something else.

It’s a rush of emotion as well as a roar of blood in his ears, to be the one giving this to King, the intensity of it sparking over from King’s electrified body to his.

The water washes everything away so quickly, but King’s skin is glistening between Ram’s fingers.

King reaches behind himself again, hand only slightly uncoordinated, curled fingers leading Ram to the gap between his thighs, his other hand gripping hard onto Ram’s thigh.

It’s enough. More than so.

* * *

When the sound of the water hitting the floor tiles and going down the drain gets through to Ram’s ears again, they must have moved. Because King is holding him front to front again, arms around him, their shoulders leaning against the cool of the wall.

Ram notices the faint herbal scent of the open shampoo bottle next to them, and how the air heavy with tiny droplets feels inside his mouth. Droplets that cling to King’s lashes and brows and the flushed skin of his cheeks as well.

The stream of water stutters, as someone in apartment under them apparently starts their shower, too.

King kisses the side of Ram’s neck.

“I really don’t mind holding you like this, Ning, but if you want to wash your hair with warm water you might want to hurry.”

He leans back a bit and pushes some strands out of Ram’s face.

“I’ll start on breakfast, okay?”

Ram nods. Stares. Leans in for another lingering kiss.

King breaks it, and looks around like he realizes where he is, or rather, like he is seeing the space with fresh eyes, mumbling more to himself than anything:

“Huh, I didn’t think we’d actually fit in here like this.”

He lets go.

Ram watches him leaving the shower, walking oh so careful, barefoot on the damp floor, knees stiff, stalking like a new born foal.

“Ning, I mean it, hurry or it’ll be cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?<3
> 
> I have some more dialogues between them planned that need to happen… Are y’all still interested<3?

**Author's Note:**

> I always want to hear what you think! About this. About them.


End file.
